Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2602:304:CFD0:AA20:5D43:A581:6870:F9D1-20171123050619
Reasons why sokeefe is better than sofitz 1.if Fitz didn’t have his eyes, Sophie wouldn’t like him. It’s always, eyes, eyes, teal eyes, blah blah, blah. WHERES THE PERSONALITY? 2. I feel like the relationship developed slowly. Sophie lik3 Fitz’s for his looks. It wasn’t love at first sight, it was the fact that Fitz's eyes ar cool. THATS IT. Keefe's affection for Sophie started because of the experiences they shared. 3. Keefe and Sophie literally have a truce to never hate each other 4. Keefe almost kissed Sophie before Fitz, then GRADY ruined it. 5. Fitz hated Sophie for half a book. He overreacts. 6. Sophie appears to have feelings for Keefe. She gets the flutters. :) Keefe said that there are 2places where feelings are felt. The heart and the mind. In Sophie’s mind, Keefe is an uncaring jokester, but deep down, Keefe is THE ONE. 7. Keefe actually cares about Sophie. He tries to protect her, no matter the costs. *cough cough* mercadir *cough cough* Sophie is suuuper ungrateful *cough cough* Fitz doesn’t care. He’s like, “we are cognates! We should be together!” Yet Sophie holds secrets from Fitz. Secrets that could damage their cognate status. 8. Keefe and Sophie can relate to one another. They feel like they are powerful, but don’t exactly know what to do. And more. Just read the similarities section on this page. Just scroll up a bit... yeah. Lots of things in common. 9. Keefe was actually the one who saved Sophie's life. He and biana convinced Fitz to go look after Sophie. He was even the one who recognized the Four Seasons Tree. 10. Keefe started to like Sophie before Fitz did. Haha Fitz you're too slow. 11. Sophie trusts Keefe. Like actually trusts him. And I’m not saying Keefe was the first one that Sophie trusted, that goes to Fitz, I mean fully trust. Sophie trusted Keefe on the back of Glitter Butt. They trust each other. 12. I think that it’s great that Keefe is an empath cuz he KNOWS what Sophie feels. Wow. He can feel her emotions without touching her. He can tell if he goes overboard, or if he’s being great. He can, well, empathize with Sophie. 13. Keefe can send this breeze thing. It’s like inflicting, I guess. MAYBE KEEFE IS AN INFLICOR! Too far? Well he can at least do SOMETHING. 14. Glitterbutt. No more words need to be said. Wait. DANGIT! 15.KEEFE HAS BEEN ON MORE COVERS THAN FITZZZ YAAAAY 16. Keefe has become a really major character. He has become diverse, and we know a lot about him. More than Fitz. LETS LOOK AT FITZ'S CHARACTER ARC. OH WAIT HE DOESNT HAVE ONE. LETS LOOK AT KEEFE'S CHARACTER ARC! he is a minor character who is friends with Fitz, but loves troublemaking and joking. Then, he is a child who is mistreated by his family and feels like a disappointment, yet he uses his humor to cover up his sorrow. It’s like a therapy. A tip from me, humor does actually help u feel better. Next, Keefe starts to actually show that he has feelings for Sophie. They bond. Keefe realizes his mother is from the Neverseen. The Neverseen's LEADER. This utterly destroys Keefe, and causes him to become a double agent. He retrieves Kenric and Fintan's caches. He finds that in his absence, everyone kinda hates him, except Sophie. THE TRUCE, REMEBER. They become close to one another. Keefe stops sending mixed signals and clearly tries to win Sophie over. There! Add more reasons if you want to.